Bloody Twilight Massacre 3: Nightmare King
by Weird Writing Nerd
Summary: "So. Sucked into an 80s horror movie, huh?"


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. **

"So. Sucked into an 80s horror movie, huh?"

Dipper nods, but in a way that shows even he doesn't quite believe what he said. "That's the most likely explanation. Believe it or not."

Coraline sighs.

"Well. At least this is a new experience."

She looks down at her tacky button-up shirt adorned with blue and pink triangles and psychedelic swirls, rolled up jeans, and white sneakers.

"And the new duds are nice."

"Hella nice," Raz says, admiring the snazzy, all-white suit that has replaced his usual bomber jacket, as well as the black sunglasses that replaced his goggles. Credit where credit's due, the ensemble fits him just fine. And with Lili not-so-subtly checking him out, Coraline isn't the only one to think so.

"You're not the only one liking that getup." Coraline smirks, sending Lili a knowing glance, which she doesn't miss. It may be a very brash move from Coraline's part, but the tension growing between the three of them is undeniable at this point. It's better to face the elephant in the room head on, is what she always says.

Surprisingly, Lili is faring better than usual. Rather than turning into a blubbering mess, with her cheeks growing as red as her hair, Lili simply shoots her a matching smirk. "You say that like you're not doing the same thing to me."

Coraline blinks, then chuckles. Maybe her cheeks gain a slight shade of red, but nobody is standing close enough to her to confirm nor deny that.

"Okay, ogling hour is done, people!" Dipper exclaimed, his words like a ringing slap, bringing Coraline back to reality. "Do I need to remind you what we're in? Being horny teens is the worst possible thing you could do here!"

"R-right." Coraline coughs. She can't believe she's the one getting flustered here.

"I swear, Mabel is paying more attention to this than you three. _Mabel_. " Dipper huffs, putting his arms on his hips.

From the corner of her eyes, Coraline sees Wybie smirking. "Uh, check again, dude."

Coraline nearly laughs when she sees Dipper's face falling before he even turns to look. When he does, the wrinkles on his forehead almost doubled in number. Mabel is also distracted, also because of their new garments, but less because of how good they look on the people wearing them, and more because of the clothes themselves. Times like these are when Coraline is reminded of how much of an 80s fashion aficionado Mabel is.

"I'm finally among my people," Mabel whispers, on her knees, in reverent awe.

Dipper claps twice. "Mabel, focus!"

Mabel jolts to her feet, immediately snapping to attention. "Sir, yes sir!" she salutes. Dipper silently shakes his head.

With Dipper quietly fuming, Coraline takes it upon herself to move things along. "Norman, you're the expert on 80s horror. And horror in general," she said. Norman confidently nods, which is a refreshing look on him, and suits him quite well. Coraline continues with a smile. "What do you think we should do?"

"It depends." Barely pausing for breath, Norman rattles on. It is very much unlike him, but Coraline's not complaining. "What kind of movie are we in? What sub-genre? Is the villain we're facing a serial killer, a monster, or something even more supernatural? Are we facing a villain at all? Is this movie taking a more psychological approach?"

Coraline nods along intently, but she can't stop a scoff from escaping her lips at Norman's last suggestion. "I doubt it. What's this movie called again?"

Mabel thinks for a moment. "Bloody Twilight Massacre 3: Nightmare King," she answers.

Bingo. "Definitely a slasher flick," Coraline says. "Looks like we're going against one of those Freddy Voorhees-types."

"A serial killer, with a supernatural touch." Norman rubs his chin thoughtfully. Dipper is definitely rubbing off on him, in more ways than one. "And it's the third movie in the series, so the baddie's powers are going to be a bit bullshit."

"Hopefully they don't pull anything screwy," Neil says with a nervous shrug. "Y'know, Cabin in the Woods-style stuff."

Norman looks at him like he's crazy. "It's the eighties. They won't."

"Dos and don'ts?"

Wybie meekly raises a hand, shoulders tense. "_Don't_ let me die first?"

Coraline grimaces. The rest of the group does too. How can they forget that staple of the horror genre?

"Nothing's gonna lay a hand on you, Wybes. That's a promise." Raz places a reassuring on Wybie's shoulder. Wybie catches one look of Raz's expression, and slowly lowers his hand, the tension on his shoulders ebbing away.

"_Do_ stay together. _Don't_ get picked off one by one," Norman continues sagely. Words to live by, even outside of a horror movie.

"And _don't_ bang each other," Dipper cut in, shooting pointed looks at Coraline, Lili, and Raz. "I thought that would go without saying, but apparently we're not safe from that."

Raz scratches the back of his neck, Lili rolls her eyes, and Coraline simply sighs. That's not going to go away anytime soon.

"_Don't_ trip on random stuff when running away?" Mabel offers. It's less of an actual suggestion and more of a nudge to move on from the subject, but it's not a half bad thing to keep in mind.

"How about we blanket them all under '_don't_ forget all the horror movies you've seen in your lifetime'?" Lili says. Her arms are crossed, a finger tapping impatiently.

Coraline nods. She's itching to get going as well. "That's a good don't."

"Alright, that's settled, let's get going!" Raz grins, pumping a hand into the air. "With our skills, powers, and experiences, this is gonna be the shortest horror movie ever! Discount Freddy's got nothing on us!"

It's useless to fight back against the grin worming its way to Coraline's lips. His excitement is highly infectious. Soon, they're all grinning like idiots.

Highly capable idiots who are more than ready to bring down hell on whatever horror shtick this movie is going to throw at them.

"Mystery Kids," Coraline calls, cracking her knuckles, "let's make sure this movie gets a happy ending."

* * *

**Posted this back in June or something over on Tumblr and AO3. Completely forgot that I never posted this here. **

**Inspired by yum3mi on Tumblr who came up with this MK storyline/AU where the kiddos get sucked into an 80s schlocky horror flick and they all end up in period appropriate outfits that are all really fucking cool honestly.**


End file.
